warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Tank
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Mega Tank received an additional Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015 . *The Mega Tank's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Mega Tank ''received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The ''Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Mega Tank received a Schematic for the Workshop in the Game Update of Jun 27, 2013. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Mega Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Mega Tank reduced its Health & Production Costs & Increased its Turn Rate in the Game Update of Nov 28,2011. *The Mega Tank was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The'' Mega Tank'' is the last Standard Vehicle to be Unlocked in the Tech Center . *The Mega Tank is a prerequisite for Unlocking the following Units: **The Behemoth ( Available from Advanced Missions or the Gear Store ) **The Enforcer ( Available in the Event Shop ) **The Widowmaker ( Available in the Event Shop ) **The Widowmaker X ( Available in the Gear Store ) **The Elite Mega Tank ( Available in the Event Shop ) **More... *The'' Mega Tank'' travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 11s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The Mega Tank was originally called the Mammoth. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Animated Photo Mega Tank.gif Honey Badger vs Mega Tank.gif|1 Mega Tank vs 5 Honey Badgers Shock Tank vs Mega Tank.gif|1 Mega Tank vs 2 Shock Tanks Shock Turret vs Mega Tank.gif|Mega Tank vs Shock Turret Gallery MegaTank-Lv10(WF-10)-Repair.jpg|Lv 10 Repair Times with a Lv 10 War Factory MegaTank-UnlockMessage.jpg|Unlock Message Box MegaTank-Lv10-UpgradeMessage.jpg|Level 10 Upgrade Message Box Mega Tank.jpg|Original Design mega tank 2.png|Mega Tank WC featuring mega tank.png|Mega Tank - Offensive Strike platoon featuring mega tank as the flag.png|Mega Tank - Platoon MegaTank-Stats-L1(WF-L10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L2(WF-L10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L03(WF-L10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L04(WF-L10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L05(WF-L10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L07(WF-L10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory MegaTank-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Call to Arms Award Category:A to Z